Ginny Weasley hears No
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Hermione and Draco are surprisingly enough, dating, and for the first time in her life, Ginny Weasley is rejected. Can she handle it? Especially when she finds out why?


I wrote this as a challenge from Mrs. Draco Malfoy, a love triangle between Ginny Draco and Hermione. I doubt I did it justice since I really had no idea how to write one but I hope she enjoys it ( :

I don't own anything always remember that!

"Hello..." Draco leaned casually against the bookshelf that Hermione was choosing a book from. Hermione barely raised her eyes from her selection but decided instead to move further along the shelves. "I've missed you..." His arms looked incredibly muscular with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Hermione felt a smile pushing at her lips.

"Hello Draco." She opened a book thoughtfully and looked over at him with a sweet smile. "I've missed you too." She admitted and he made a move towards her but Hermione held her hand up. "No." She told him sharply yet quietly. "Not here, you know that." Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, not in your sanctum of literature." He drawled and she nodded.

"That's right." She smiled at something in her book and then over at him. "Thanks for understanding Draco." She reached out for his hand and he took hers with a small laugh. "You know how I love my books." Neither one of them could keep the smiles away from their lips now. "I'll meet you back in the common room later alright?" He nodded, his signature smirk already back upon his mouth before turning to walk away.

* * *

_Merlin's beard he has a nice ass_...Ginny Weasley thought to herself with a blush creeping up her cheeks. He was leaning against a bookshelf, his perfect hair falling gently into his face, presumably speaking to his best mate Blaise Zabini who was often found in the library she was surprised to note. He moved more into the bookshelf and froze, stepping back as though he had been scolded, but a smile graced his lips and Ginny melted, how she loved his rare smile, catching it was like catching lightening for her.

Ginny Weasley had harbored this crush on Draco Malfoy for a year now and she couldn't help it. Nearly every girl in the school was infatuated with him anyway. Well except Hermione, Ginny caught sight of her bookwormish friend, holding a stack that could surely topple any other person over. Hermione couldn't stand Draco Malfoy, they publicly dueled and made it perfectly obvious that they were both miserable, stuck in the Heads dorm alone and Ginny found the whole thing rather humorous, but this also made it impossible to tell her bestfriend about the attraction. Ginny sighed, she would just have to get Draco alone.

But she didn't mind that.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco called quietly throughout their cozy little common room. It was decorated in lush silvers and golds and Draco smiled, he liked the combination of the two, even if he constantly told Hermione how much he wanted a redecoration. There was no response but her bookbag was dropped by the door, and a mountain of books was taking over the coffee table, again.

"Mione!" He hollered and received a mumbled response. "You upstairs?" Another mumble. He laughed and dropped his bag beside hers. Draco climbed the set of stairs that split at the top, the right leading to his bedroom, the left to hers. "Mione what are you doing?" He smiled lovingly into her bedroom and bemusedly at her sitting in one of his shirts on the window seat and very little else.

"Reading." She idly turned a page and he walked over towards her.

"In my shirt and your skids? Is there any particular reason for this besides the fact that your simply spontaneous?" Hermione shook her head with a sly smile. "Well then c'mere." He grinned at her and scooped his girlfriend into his arms. "Only you make this look good." He told her honestly and she grinned.

"Wonderful to hear." She kissed him roughly, her hands beginning to unbutton his shirt and there was a knock at the door. "Is someone knocking?" Hermione asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Surely not." Draco swooped down to kiss her neck but Hermione was sure someone was hammering on the portrait. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes and Draco rolled his own. "Fine. I'll go see." He told her and Hermione jumped back onto the bed to continue her book. "If I found out you only did this to finish the bloody chapter I...Weasley?" He stopped short at the sight of Ginny Weasley standing in front of him in a short skirt and form fitting sweater, her robes open in the front. "What do you want?" His cold demeanor had returned and Ginny was taken aback.

"Er...You left this in the library." She held out his potions book, her eyes focused on his partly unbuttoned shirt and Draco eyed it before taking it from her small hands.

"This isn't payback for a book exchange your second year is it?" He turned the harmless book over in his hands. Ginny laughed uncomfortably.

"No no. I just wanted to make sure you had it." She told him honestly, ending the statement with a flirtatious smile. Draco blanched, was the youngest Weasley...hitting on him? Couldn't be...But Ginny glanced down at her trainer, realizing that it was untied. "Oops..." She smiled, leaning over to tie it, giving him full view of her chest. Yes, he was certainly being hit on.

"Thanks for...dropping off the book Weas-Ginny." He had to use Hermione's friend's first names, even if it did sicken him slightly to do so. "But I'm actually quite busy right now and I'm afraid I must go." He told her awkwardly and Ginny seemed taken aback, this approach had never failed her before.

"Of course." She replied airily, "See you around Draco." She waved and Draco nodded curtly before closing the portrait. "Who was it..." Hermione walked down the stairs, the shirt fluttering around her legs and Draco walked towards her with a shrug, dropping the potions book on the floor.

"Just Ginny Weasley, I left my potions book in the library I guess. She was just dropping it off." He picked her up and they both fell into the couch with laughs.

* * *

As Ginny walked away from the Head's common room towards the dungeon, she felt oddly at peace. Last she had heard, Draco was single and Ginny was willing to change that. She checked her watch and pushed on the door to the classroom. She had a potions detention in five minutes and Snape was nowhere to be seen. She had accidentally blown up that day's potion and Snape had been well...less than pleased.

"Get the ingredients from today's potion, I'm here to supervise you as you redo it." A snide voice filled the classroom. Ginny looked up and grinned. "Oh er..." Draco seemed a little distracted. "Hello Ginny." He sat down where Snape usually seated himself. "Well go ahead." He waved his hand. Ginny jumped up from the desk clumsily, knocking over her stool before reaching the potions closet.

Ginny was suddenly very flustered, her mind started to wander to Draco. "What are you doing in there?" The blonde sharply asked and Ginny jumped.

"Er couldn't find the Asphrodel root." She told him quickly, scooping everything else into her arms. "Got it." She peeked her head out the door with a small smile.

"Great to hear it." He smiled half heartedly back at her and Ginny reddened. "You er may want to get started..." Draco suggested and Ginny nodded.

"Oh right, sure." She began to cut up the first ingredient and dumped half into the cauldron. Ginny snuck glances at Draco the entire twenty minutes she was stirring her potion. "So why couldn't Snape be here?" Ginny asked, the shimmering green steam causing sweat beads to appear on her forehead.

"Dunno. He just said he had a prior engagement and forgot when he scheduled the detention." Draco shrugged, folding a note and sending it whizzing out the door.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the already gone paper airplane.

"How to send a message without an owl." Draco focused on the book he had pulled out from his bag.

"But. What if it reaches the wrong person?" Ginny asked curiously, measuring essence of belladonna.

"It can't..." He placed his book on the desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Ginny Weasley." He whispered to the sheet before folding it into a paper airplane. "Find her..." He lazily flicked the airplane into the air and it zoomed right toward her.

_"Your potion is turning orange...-Draco." _Ginny read off of the sheet. She smiled goofily at him and Draco was looking uncomfortably back at her. "My potion's turning-OH MERLIN!" She squealed, prodding the flames with her wand to try and fix it.

"Here." Draco took pity on her and stood to help. "You just put too much scarab beetle wings in, you can balance that out by adding half the Wormswood." Draco reached across her and felt himself getting warm as well. "Sorry." He moved away and took off his sweater. Ginny caught a peek of his stomach and her breath caught in her throat. "Understand?" Draco had never thought that Ginny Weasley was this...ditzy. before. But he couldn't help but notice her utter lack of focus.

"Thank you..." Ginny touched Draco's hand and he jumped at her warm small hand on top of his. She was smiling nervously and Draco moved to step away before she stepped forward, brushing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. Draco gaped at her as she stepped back with a pleased smile.

"W-w-G-Ginny. I h-have a girlfriend!" He blurted out before stopping himself and Ginny looked away from her potion.

"You have a what?" She asked politely but Draco wouldn't be surprised if steam poured from her ears rather than from the cauldron.

"A girlfriend." He told her awkwardly. The dungeon suddenly felt much, much smaller. Ginny's nostrils flared briefly but before Draco could look at her again she was siphoning out a flask of the potion she had just created before walking to the front of the room, placing it on Snape's desk and leaving with nothing but the whip of her hair and robe behind her.

"A girlfriend..." Ginny muttered to herself angrily. "A bloody girlfriend!" She was beating herself up over this now. Ginny threw herself into bed at only seven thirty and pressed the pillow against her face. "AAARGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed, her voice muffled of course.

"Ginny?" Hermione walked into the younger girls' dorm and found make up streaming down her friend's face. "Gin what's wrong??" Draco had yet to return from covering Snape's detention and Hermione thought she and Ginny could hang out tonight for a girls night.

"N-n-nothing." Ginny sniffed and Hermione sat down on the red head's bed, touching her back.

"You're kidding right? Ginny I'm not Ron, I do have the capability to understand when someone is upset." Hermione soothed her and Ginny looked up.

"It's j-just, the guy I liked-" Ginny trailed off and Hermione urged her to go on. "He has a girlfriend!" Ginny cried and Hermione hugged her.

"Oh Ginny. Who is it?" Hermione looked at Ginny's make up smeared eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that, I'm not good enough." Ginny sighed and Hermione hugged her again.

"Okay I understand. Why don't we run down to the kitchens and get some triple fudge cake?" Hermione prodded her and Ginny cracked a smile. "There you go." She grinned and pulled out her wand. "One second though, scourgify!" She pointed her wand at Ginny's face and the red head's skin was free of make up and it shined. "Ah much better." They linked arms and Hermione began to rake through the guys that Ginny had ever shown interest in.

Dean...He was long gone, too arrogant for Ginny's taste. That Ravenclaw...what had his name been?? Hermione couldn't think straight and nearly crashed into the protrait of the fruit bowl rather than tickling the ridiculous pear. "But I'm the one who's upset? You alright Mione?" Ginny laughed. They tickled the pear and turned the door handle.

They ate probably much too much chocolate but the two teenage girls couldn't help it, Ginny was upset and nothing could make her feel better than a good old fashioned sugar rush. They laughingly exited out of the fruit portrait and Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye outside of the Gryffindor common room. "Bye Gin. I hope you feel better and I'm sure whoever this guy's girlfriend is, she's not nearly as amazing as you. I'll talk to you later, I have to patrol." Hermione smiled and turned to walk towards her own dorm.

"Could be worse." Ginny sniffed before closing the portrait. "I could be forced to spend endless hours with a guy I hate."

Hermione opened her mouth to call out for Draco but found she didn't have to go far. Draco was seated on the couch, his book open in front of him. Hermione soundlessly walked behind him and began to soothingly massage his shoulders and Draco tensed but relaxed nearly immediately. "Hello..." She leaned down to kiss his neck sweetly and he turned around with that Malfoy smirk.

"Spending tonight in my room together?" Draco growled smilingly and Hermione jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside him.

"Try patrolling until midnight." She corrected him, standing and holding out her hand.

"I liked my idea better." Draco pouted and Hermione laughed, tugging him towards the exit. The two took off down the nearly pitch black corridors of Hogwarts, laughing but their chuckles subsided whenever they happened to stumble upon a couple that needed some discipline.

"Nobody's out Mione." Draco turned to her, taking her hands.

"I know." She smiled sweetly and let him pull her towards him. As their lips met, Draco moved her against the wall and ran his fingers through her tousled curls.

"Can we please cut patrolling duties short just this one time?" Draco growled against her mouth and Hermione shook her head so he groaned.

Ginny still wasn't feeling great so she thought she would just take a bubble bath in the prefect's bathroom and saw a couple snogging each other senseless and Ginny felt slightly nauseous. When she noticed the boy's platinum blonde hair, suddenly she didn't feel as though she was breathing anymore. Though her body was screaming not to, Ginny took a few steps forward and that breathless feeling had turned to a punch in the gut.

It was Hermione...The whole time it had been her best friend... Ginny froze, it was as though her legs no longer worked. She knew those chestnut curls anywhere. "Hermione..." She choked out in a tearful whisper and when Hermione moved away from Draco, Ginny's brain sent a message to her legs to get the hell out of there and they finally did their job. Ginny jumped behind a long ugly tapestry and Hermione peered around in the darkness.

"You're kidding right. Mione." Draco laced his hands around her waist and tried to pull her back. "There's nobody there." Hermione lit her wand and continued looking, she was sure she had heard something. "I'll look." Draco took her wand from her and moved around the hall, looking behind the tapestry and jumping to actually see Ginny crouched there.

"Anybody there?" Hermione called over and Draco closed the curtain.

"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled to the curtain and it shifted as though Ginny was nodding behind it.


End file.
